Token Conversations
by DispatchesFromDistrict7
Summary: Five conversations Peeta Mellark has in regards to the locket, his district token, prior to the Quarter Quell. Written for Round 3 Day 1 of Prompts in Panem.


Peeta Mellark had been up all night. After coming home from negotiating with Haymitch, he sat in the dark for a long while. Peeta was unsure as to how convincing he was as to why he should be the one to go back into the arena. Nevertheless, he had to be the one to go back in. Even without his leg, he was a better candidate for helping protect Katniss. He was young, strong, and not likely to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. He was the better option out of the very limited male victor pool in District 12.

Peeta sat in the dark looking out the window across the village green at Haymitch's house. He watched Katniss enter and then leave a couple hours later, stumbling back to her own home. The white liquor had to go, but that was something he could deal with in the morning. Peeta rose slowly from his chair before striding into his kitchen. He grabbed several mixing bowls, adding lukewarm water and yeast to proof. Out of his pantry, he grabbed a variety of flours, white, wheat, light rye, and oat, along with some honey and seeds to add to the bread. For the remainder of the night he mixed, kneaded, and baked one loaf of bread after another, all by hand, ignoring the fancy mixers the Capitol provided in his kitchen. Mixing bread was good work. He had been doing it for as long as he could remember. It was an activity that kept his hands busy, freeing his mind to think.

By mid-morning the next day, Peeta had too much bread and a plan. As Peeta looked out of his living room window, the village was serenely quiet to the point of feeling eerie. Haymitch and Katniss must both be sleeping it off. There was no point in waiting any longer. The first step was to call Effie Trinket.

She picked up the phone after five rings. Usually Effie was more responsive than that. "Good morning, Effie."

Effie started to respond with a false brightness that inevitably cracked, "Peeta, how are you doing with the news? Perhaps you'll get the chance to bring honor to your district a second time."

"About as well as can be expected. You don't by chance need any bread do you?" He said with hallow laugh.

"Perhaps Haymitch will be reaped instead. Then if Katniss wins…"

Peeta interrupts, "Effie, I'm going in regardless."

"You do not know that! You are the star-crossed lovers of District 12. You've suffered enough, this is just not…"

"Effie, stop!" Peeta commanded, hoping to prevent her from saying anything further that the Capitol and Snow might overhear. He heard her take a deep breath.

"You are right. But we will have a winner from District 12 again."

"Yes, and it will be Katniss. But to ensure that I need your help."

"Yes, of course. What can I do?"

"As much as I have every intention of being the male tribute, Haymitch might be it. There you are right. So all three of us need to train like Careers. We need to understand our potential opponent's strategies as well as strengths and weaknesses in their games. Can you send videos of the games for each of the living victors?"

"I can do that. I'll ship them later today. What else can I do?"

"I need your help with acquiring my district token."

"Peeta, that is supposed to be _from_ your district."

"Yes, Effie and most of it will be. I want to have a locket made that I can insert pictures to remember people."

"Oh, that is sweet. Then you can have pictures of your family and Katniss over your heart."

Peeta rolled his eyes, grateful that they weren't talking in person. "Effie, focus."

"Yes, sorry."

"This is what I need. I want it to be in the shape of a gold disk and I want it to be simple brushed gold."

"Peeta, that is so plain. Why not platinum? It's all over the runways this season."

He quietly rejected that idea with, "No, Effie. Katniss wouldn't like that and I want her to have it after she wins."

"Oh."

Peeta continued, "Now on the front of the locket, I want you to have the mockingjay engraved. Can you do that?"

"That's perfect. Did you know the mockingjay has become a very popular on accessories in the Capitol? Our Katniss has started a trend."

Shaking his head Peeta drawled, "Really? How about that," thinking about how much this probably burned Snow. Good.

"Effie, one last thing. On the interior on the back piece of the locket I want the following engraved. 'Always – P. M.'"

Effie's voice cracked again, "Yes, of course. Anything else?"

"I just need a digital camera, so I can take new pictures for the locket…Effie, thank you for all of your help."

"I will get this done. Please call if you need anything at all. I'll let you know when to expect everything."

"Take care, Effie."

"You, too."

Peeta gently placed the phone back into its cradle. He put on his coat, grabbed several loaves of bread, and walked out the door. It was time to have a talk with Ripper.

* * *

Peeta reached up and knocked on the front door. He stood waiting, staring forward at the rusty knocker on the scarred door that badly needed a new coat of paint. The door opened revealing an out of breath Hazelle, who was wearing a faded housedress that looked damp in many places. Posy, wrapped in a towel and with tangled, wet hair, poked her head out from behind her.

"Hello, Peeta. I'm sorry it took so long to answer. I was giving Posy a bath. How can I help you?"

"No problem, Mrs. Hawthorne. I'm actually looking for Gale. Is he home from work yet?"

"Yes, he got home a little while ago. He's out back chopping some wood. Go ahead and walk around to the backside of the house."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Peeta nodded, before stepping down from the creaky front porch.

He strolled around the small Seam home. As he rounded the back of the house, he spotted Gale chopping wood. Gale's back was to Peeta. He had removed his shirt during the exertion and Peeta could clearly see the angry scars left by Thread, as Gale diligently chopped kindling from the pile of wood.

"Gale," hollered Peeta to get his attention.

Gale put down the axe and wiped his face with a rag before turning around.

"Mellark. If you are looking for Katniss, she's not here."

"No, actually. I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh," Gale replied looking puzzled. "Do you mind if finish chopping this? Mama said we needed more kindling for the house."

"Sure, no problem."

Gale made short work of the remaining few logs he pulled to chop into kindling. When he finished he started stacking it along the side of the house. Peeta came up beside him and helped him quickly finish the job.

Once completed Gale grunted, "Thanks. I'm going to run inside real quick. Then we can talk." Gale was through the back door before Peeta could respond. Peeta eased himself down onto one of the back steps and waited.

Five minutes later Gale came out in a clean shirt and hair combed and silently sat down next to Peeta.

Staring straight ahead Peeta stated, "Katniss needs to win the Quell, but I need your help to do that."

"Hmmm…And just how can I do that?"

"We are training like we are Careers. I've already started studying the games of the living victors for combat strategy, but the other half of the game is surviving the elements. You can help us there. I know that you don't have much time off, but would you be willing to help us learn snares."

After a moment, Gale agreed with a monosyllabic, "Yes."

Both men didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Breaking the silence Gale quietly inquired, "You're going in with her, aren't you?"

"I think it's a slim chance that it will be Haymitch. I may be reaped and he may volunteer, but he understands that I don't want him to. I want to go into those games. I'm better able to support her."

"She won't like you dying."

Peeta ran a hand over his face before responding. "One of us has too. She needs to live. Too many would miss her. You would miss her. I would miss her." Both men paused for a moment as they acknowledge this truth.

Peeta turned toward Gale and continued, "There are a couple other things I need from you. Next Sunday, can you distract Katniss for an hour or so? I need take photographs of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, and I don't want Katniss to know about it."

"Sure. What is the other thing you need?"

"Can I take your picture?"

Gale sharply looked at Peeta. "Why?"

"You know Katniss. She is going to go into the Quell convinced that she's going to save me. I need to be able to persuade her that she needs to come home to you, Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen. I'd like to put your pictures in a locket that I'm going to bring as my district token. During the games I plan to give this to her as a reminder of why she needs to continue."

Gale's eyes widened before he nodded, "When do you want to do this?"

Peeta pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket. "How's now?"

"Good thing I put on a fresh shirt."

Peeta got up from his seated position on the back steps and walked in front of Gale. He ordered Gale to smile before snapping a picture.

Gale stood up and joined him to look at the results on the tiny digital screen. The picture showed an incredibly uncomfortable Gale holding a stiff smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I've got an idea. Let's try this again. Go sit back down," requested Peeta.

Gale sat back on the steps.

"This is what I want you to do. Tell me a funny story about Katniss. I'll take a couple pictures during the story."

Gale closed his eyes for a moment in thought before asking, "Has Katniss ever told you why I call her Catnip?"

"No, but I know it bugs the heck out of her. She always goes all squinty-eyed when you use it."

A slow grin spread across Gale's face. Snap. "Yeah, that's why I do it… I was out hunting when I really met her for the first time. Before, I'd just seen her around the Seam. She mumbled her name and I thought she said Catnip. Of course, she instantly corrected me," Gale chuckled. Snap. "Not long after I met her, a lynx started following her in the woods hoping to get ahold of something from her game bag, so the name kind of stuck." Gale finished the story with a twinkle in his eyes and a true smile across his face. Snap.

Gale stood up and walked back over to Peeta. They looked at the pictures taken.

Peeta with a half-smile stated, "One of these will do. You know that story is kind of ironic considering how much Buttercup hates her, except at mealtimes."

Gale snorted, "I know."

* * *

"Hello," Peeta called through the screen door. Prim came skidding around the corner into the foyer of Katniss' home. She grinned.

"Peeta. You just missed Katniss. She and Gale are on their way to help Greasy Sae with something. She's still grumbling about this morning. Something to do with sit-ups, push-ups, and you being a slave driver. I had to shut her up with cheese buns before Gale showed up."

Peeta chuckled. "Actually, I'm here to speak with you and your mom."

"Well, come in. Mama is working on creating a tincture in the kitchen for Mr. Cartwright's gout. Follow me." Prim tossed over her shoulder as she headed back toward the kitchen. Peeta let himself in and followed.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Now Peeta, you know you can call me Violet. Have a seat at the kitchen table. Would you like something to drink? Help yourself. Prim told you Katniss is out, right?"

"I'm good thanks. Actually, I knew she would be out. I came here to talk to both of you. I'm hoping you both will let me take your picture. I need it for something I'm doing for Katniss," the words tumbled out of Peeta's mouth.

Excitedly Prim asked, "So what is this for?"

Mrs. Everdeen quickly admonished Prim. "You don't need to know the details of everything."

"No, it's okay. I need the picture for a locket that will be my district token for the Quell."

"Peeta, you may not be going into the Quell. It could be Haymitch," Prim insisted.

"No. I'm probably going in. I want to go in. I need to help make sure she wins." He paused before adding, "But she's stubborn, which is why I need your picture. I need it, so I can remind her of everyone waiting for her at home."

"Peeta, she loves you."

"Yeah, I know. Haymitch and I are part of the family now. But there is no one more important to her than you, and I need her to remember that."

Prim rebutted, "That is not what I meant. You mean more."

Peeta shook his head before quietly stating, "Stop, Prim. I'm also including a picture of Gale. She needs to remember everyone who is waiting for her."

Mrs. Everdeen saved him by interjecting, "I'm all done with this. Where do you want to take this picture, Peeta?"

"How about the living room on the couch?"

The three walked into the living room. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sat stiffly next to each other on the couch.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I mean Violet, why don't you turn a little toward Prim, and Prim, you do the same."

Peeta pulled out the small camera from his pocket. "Now, what I want you to do is tell a story about Katniss. One that will make you smile. I'll take a few pictures during the story."

Prim bounced, "I have a good one. I don't even think Mama knows this one."

Mrs. Everdeen encouraged, "Well tell us."

Prim looked up at her mother with a wide smile before starting, "This is about the first time Katniss had to milk Lady instead of me." Snap. Her eyes danced as she continued, "Lady is usually so docile when I milk her. I can get the job done pretty quick but for Katniss," Prim giggled, "Nothing can be further from the truth." Snap. "Lady kept moving on her. Whenever Katniss would grab one of her teats, Lady would turn around, bellow in her face and step away. After about ten minutes, Katniss was inventing insults about where stubborn goats could go, threatening to send Lady to Rooba." Prim and Mrs. Everdeen laughed with each other imagining Katniss' frustration. Snap. "She didn't know I was watching her, since I'd come home early from the Hawthorne's. I finally rescued her." Prim continued to giggle over the memory while Peeta and Mrs. Everdeen chuckled. Katniss doesn't like doing anything she can't do well.

Peeta walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Prim. With a grin he suggested, "Let's look at these pictures." The three examined the pictures.

Mrs. Everdeen offered, "I really like the last one."

"I do too. I can almost hear you both laughing," Peeta agreed.

He slowly stood up. "Well I should be going. Please don't tell Katniss about this."

Looking him in the eye, Mrs. Everdeen nodded, "We understand. Prim and I won't say a word. Will we Prim?" She looked directly at Prim for confirmation.

"I won't say anything. Peeta, I'll walk you out," Prim promised.

They strolled to the front door and walked out onto the porch. There was still no sign of Katniss, so Gale had successfully completed his task of keeping her suitably distracted.

"Thank you, Peeta. For everything you do for Katniss."

Peeta blushed, "You know she's important to me."

Before Peeta had a chance to react, Prim wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a quick hug, and stating, "Don't forget you are important to her too." She let go and ran back in the house. With a sad smile Peeta, shuffled home.

* * *

Peeta walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. The male avox approached.

"I'd love some orange juice and some hot chocolate. Thank you, Darius," Peeta answered to the silently posed question. Peeta knew better than to call Darius by his name, but he saw zero point in not acknowledging who he was. Another painful reminder of how the Capitol was in control and what happens to those who defied it. A lesson Peeta already knew too well.

Katniss, Haymitch and Effie had yet to make an appearance. Peeta decided not to wait and piled eggs, toast, sausage, and fresh melon onto his plate. Darius placed the orange juice and hot chocolate in front of him. Peeta was halfway through his meal when Haymitch stumbled in and sat down.

Haymitch barked, "Coffee, Darius," followed by a mumbled, "Thanks," when the coffee arrived. Peeta guessed that Haymitch also saw no point in not acknowledging the obvious. Haymitch pulled out his flask, liberally doctored his coffee, before taking a long sip. He put the cup down and started fiddling with a gold bracelet around his wrist, patterned with flames. Effie probably gave that to him to show solidarity. Go District 12.

After Haymitch took a second sip of coffee, Peeta asked, "Have you seen Katniss, yet?"

"No. Her attendant just informed me she ordered breakfast in her room. If she's not down here soon I'll go get her. We have stuff to discuss." Haymitch reached for some toast and eggs.

"Okay. Good. Because there is something I need to talk to you about first."

"What is it, boy?" Haymitch asked before stuffing a bite of eggs and toast into his mouth.

Looking at Haymitch directly, Peeta declared, "Katniss is going to win the Quell. I know she has probably tried to make some deal with you to make sure I come out, but you need to understand that is not what is going to happen. I need you to support me as I help her make it back out. She's too important to too many people."

Haymitch looked directly back at Peeta, took another sip of coffee and sat back considering him.

After a moment, Haymitch said a simple, "Okay." Peeta couldn't tell if that was just an acknowledgement of what he had said or if it was an agreement. No matter. Haymitch now knew exactly where he stood.

Peeta fished his district token out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Effie did a fantastic job sourcing it. The mockingjay was beautifully etched on the front.

"I know Katniss is going to want to try to save me. I needed to have a way to remind her of all of those who need her back home." He pushes the token in front of Haymitch, who picks it up and opens it to the smiling pictures of Gale, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

"You play dirty."

"No, I play to win and winning for me is her going home. Anything else would definitely be counted as a loss," answered Peeta.

Haymitch passed the token back to Peeta.

"I need to you make sure she gets this after. Can you do that?" Peeta requested his voice cracking a bit.

Haymitch nodded. They both continued to eat their breakfast.

"If you want me to help you help her win, I need you to get her to listen to me."

Peeta looked up from his melon and chuckled, "She's stubborn."

"Don't we know it," smirked Haymitch.

"The first step, for you and Katniss today is to make friends with some of the other tributes," Haymitch drawled.

Peeta protested, "But we thought we'd just stick together."

"Boy, you and that girl are completely new. Everyone else has been around for years and they know each other. Some even consider each other friends. They've coached kids through multiple games, so they understand how one another thinks. You need to find a couple allies. You'll live longer."

Peeta took a sip of his hot chocolate and considered Haymitch's advice. What Haymitch said made sense, but Katniss was not going to like it.

"Where is that damn, fool girl," complained Haymitch, "I'll go get her so I don't have to explain myself twice." He rose from the chair and walked towards the back of the suite.

* * *

Peeta entered the launch room where Portia was waiting for him. After showering, Portia assisted in dressing him, first in simple undergarments then into a fitted blue jumpsuit that zipped up the front. Portia wrapped a six-inch-wide padded purple belt around his waist and assisted him in putting on a pair of nylon shoes. This outfit definitely wasn't suited to protect him from the cold.

"Peeta, here is your token."

He ducked and she slipped the chain of the locket over his head.

"Did you look at it?" Peeta inquired.

"I didn't open it. I figured its contents were your business," she responded.

"It's okay." He flipped open the locket and showed the pictures to Portia. "It's so I can remind her of what she has waiting at home." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Peeta closed the locket and held it close to his heart. Portia reached forward and clasped his hand giving it an assuring squeeze. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Don't forget how special you are Peeta. I have confidence in you." She walked him to the tube.

"Thank you, Portia. For everything," he said giving her a grateful smile.

She smiled back and whispered, "You're very welcome."

Soon enough Peeta was ascending the tube into the arena. At first, the brightness of the setting was overwhelming. His eyes soon adjusted, seeing a pink sky and the water surrounding his platform. The cornucopia was on an island in front of him, whereas there appeared to be land behind him. He couldn't locate Katniss. Looking at the water, he took his token, tucked it inside his jump suit to protect it, and tried to figure out how he was going to cross a body of water when he didn't know how to swim.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta, Victorianoir, for fixing my silly mistakes and encouragement.

If you follow my other stories, "For the Best" or "Unto Dust," I'm working on updates. Life through a few curve balls recently but I plan to have new chapters within the next week or so.

I have a tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7. I post information about my stories, life, fandoms, and whatever else I find interesting.


End file.
